Our Little TohruKun is Wasted
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: Tohru's life isn't getting any easier lately, especially with the three boys driving her slowly into insanity. So what happens when she comes home drunk one day? Not as angstridden as it may sound ratedT cause kyokoi has a foul mouth but its not that bad
1. Slowly but Surely

**Okay well, this story, I think has a very strange concept and is over-all slightly pointless. It started as a one-shot, but in the end it was too long, so I think the hardest part, in the end was breaking up the story into chapters XD Okay well, more will be explained as we go but for now just read and enjoy!**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket yada yada yada**

* * *

_-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-_

'No, no no no no no no." Tohru groaned into her pillow trying to reach for the snooze button. 'Let me sleep, just a little longer, mom.' Tohru breathed in, still not opening her eyes, to smell sharp wind in her room. Tohru looked up to see her window open. Why was her window open? She just groaned and pulled herself out of bed to close the shutters. 'The wind must have blown them open.' Tohru now felt awake, even though she didn't exactly want to. She enjoyed the peaceful feeling of sleep, it was a lot more peaceful then the days she had experienced lately.

'They're my friends! And they've given me so much! If I were to complain what kind of person would I be?' Tohru said tugging her uniform shirt over her head. 'I can't say anything bad about them! I can't! But if I did for a very brief out of character moment I _might _say that they have become disgusting slobs. And I _might _say that they are becoming a far too dependent on me. And I _might _say that they are driving me up the wall! But I would never _actually _think that.' Tohru thought braiding her hair into two pigtails as she sighed.

Tohru examined herself in the full sized mirror beside her bed, tweaking every little thing about her appearance just to delay going downstairs. Tohru sighed out of grief when she realized that there was nothing left to do then go down.

Tohru headed down to the kitchen in relief that there was no one awake… yet. Eventually Tohru heard a door open and hurried footsteps run downstairs.

"Oh! Good morning, Kyo!" Tohru said cheerfully, even though she didn't exactly live up to her joyous face.

"Mmph," was the red-head's only reply as he grabbed a few rice balls that Tohru had just finished preparing for herself. And then ran out of the room again stuffing his face. Tohru sighed and went back to making more rice balls. "Oh, Tohru, I almost forgot. I left my laundry basket by the top of the stairs."

"U-um, Kyo, you really should bring them down it could be dangerous, someone might trip on them."

"That's the point…" Kyo mumbled as he moved toward the entry way looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Huh?" Tohru questioned as she came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Wait for it…" Kyo said more audible this time. Tohru gave Kyo a strange look when she heard a door open, followed by a couple of groggy steps and then…

"OOF!" –_BANG-CRASH- _

"AHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Kyo laughed so hard he was practically in tears.

"EH?!?!" Tohru rushed out into the entry way to see Yuki buried under a pile of laundry face down on the wood floor. "AH! YUKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!"

Yuki seemed to completely ignore her, his eyes were fixated on the cat. "Stupid cat, you did that on purpose!"

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?!" Kyo shot back. Yuki responded by grabbing a pile of laundry and flinging it towards Kyo's face. It came by so fast it practically whipped Kyo in the head. Kyo just grew angrier and grabbed some more dirty clothes and threw that at Yuki. Soon it became a full fledged fight, their only weapons being a mountain of laundry that smelled like week-old cod fish.

"U-um, please… don't, fight… uh…" Tohru began to mutter when a piece of stray laundry came by and whipped her on the side of the head. Tohru fell to the floor out of shock.

"Tohru!"

"Ms. Honda!"

Tohru didn't respond. "Stupid cat, this all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault!?! You're the one who hit her!"

"If you hadn't pulled that stupid prank none of us would even be in this mess!" Tohru's eye twitched slightly as she continued to listen to the two boys fight.

"Well you didn't have to run into it!"

"STUPID CAT!"

"DAMN RAT!" Tohru heard the screen door crunch into non-existence as Kyo was flung through.

"ENOUGH!" Tohru shouted at the top of her lungs catching both boys off-guard. "I-I mean, it's fine, I'm okay, let's just have a nice breakfast, alright?" The two boys got up from their fighting stance and nodded.

"Actually, I have to go." Kyo said picking up the rice balls he had left on the table and leaping out of the crashed door without even bothering to say goodbye.

Tohru headed into the kitchen and continued to make some more rice balls for herself only for them to be snatched by Yuki. "Actually, Ms. Honda, I have to go to." Yuki said placing the rice ball in his mouth.

"Okay." Tohru managed to stutter.

"Oh, and before I forget, some student council members are coming over for dinner so if you wouldn't mind making a little extra for dinner it would really be appreciated." Knowing her for so long he didn't even give her the chance to respond as he thanked her and headed out the door.

"But, I have work today!" Tohru called out to no one in particular.

"MY HOUSE!" Shigure called from the entry hall. "Tohru! What has happened to my house?! There is a sea of laundry in the hallway and my door is smashed to bits!!"

'What do you think?' Tohru said in her mind. "Well, Kyo and Yuki had a bit of a run-in this morning." Tohru said giggling nervously.

Shigure put his head in his hands. "Why does everything happen to me?" Tohru's eye twitched again. "Well, Tohru I have a meeting with my editor, if you wouldn't mind fixing the sliding door? That would be wonderful. Oh! And my office could also use a little cleaning up, just as long as you're at it. Shigure said taking yet again the rice balls she had prepared. "Bye Tohru!"

"Bye Shigure." Tohru said a little shaky. As she reached down in her electric rice cooker only to see all the rice was gone. Tohru's eye twitched again.

* * *

**The following chapters are longer then this and I guess I would consider this more of an introduction then anything... anyway please review!**  



	2. Too much to handle?

**Wooo second chapter, uh... I don't really know what to say, oh well... read and review :D**

* * *

"Tohru, Tohru! Come on Tohru snap out of it!"

"Huh? Uo? What's going on?"

"You fell asleep at your desk, good thing I woke you before Sensei came in."

"Oh." Tohru said yawning and stretching her arms out. Uo and Hana looked at each other suspiciously, then at Tohru.

"You know, you've been getting tired a lot lately." Uo began.

"I have?"

"And your work pattern has changed since last year." Hana continued.

"Oh, well… I, um,"

"So, then why are you so tired?" Uo asked eyeing Tohru with an all knowing smirk on her face.

"I-it's nothing! I swear! I, just, haven't been able to sleep well lately." 'I can't tell them that the guys are wearing me out, who knows what they would do to them.' Tohru thought giving her friends a reassuring smile. Neither of them believed her but decided to leave it alone for the moment. Uo sighed in defeat.

"Well then, come on, we're going to be late for drama."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Great job in the play everyone; it really was an amazing success." The teacher said as she looked at all of her students. "Now this next project is going to be a little more fun, but don't forget this is still a class and it still has a grade." She sat down on her chair from behind her desk and began to speak. "You are going to have to act completely opposite of your personality. How will this be graded? You will have one witness accompany you to wherever you plan to go, but it must be somewhere people know you and will be surprised by the change in behavior. This is supposed to be fun so make a day of it. This should be completed by Monday." The teacher got up from her desk to hand everyone a sheet of paper outlining the project. "Okay everyone, see you tomorrow! Uh, Tohru, can I talk to you for a minute please."

"Uh, sure." Uo and Hana gave her a look and then headed outside to wait for her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Tohru, listen. After your minimal involvement with the play I took a look at your grade for this class. You haven't been doing to well."

"Oh," Thru said somberly.

"Hey, don't give me that look," the teacher said comfortingly. "Listen, I hate to be the evil teacher here, but you're going to have to do well on this project or I'll have no choice but to give you failing grade, alright?"

Tohru nodded.

"Don't look so down, you can do it. No go on, you'll be late for your next class."

"Right," Tohru said. "I'll try my best!" she said as she trotted out of the classroom.

"Tohru!" Uo called. Tohru responded and turned around to face her two friends. "Well, what did she say?"

"That if I don't do well on this project I'm going to receive a failing grade!" Tohru said biting on her thumb nail.

"Aw, come on Tohru, it's only drama." Uo said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, in the long run it doesn't matter too much." Hana added.

"It's still a failing grade. I can't excuse that for the fact that the class is drama. I have to be more responsible then this, for mom." Tohru said sighing and looking down at her hands in complete sadness. Uo and Hana looked at each other and then sighed.

"Don't, worry about it Tohru, we'll help you out, okay?" Tohru nodded as she headed toward her next class.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tohru was depressed, really depressed, like really really really really depressed. She had never really gotten a failing grade before besides that one time back in the spring when she had gotten a red mark. That was different, she was able to study for that, and it was all fixed in the makeup test. This didn't have a make up test and this wasn't something she could study for. She sighed as she walked home from work. Even later then usual because she had gotten in late. Not only was she worn out from doing Kyo's gynormous amount of laundry along with fixing the sliding door that morning, she had to come home and make dinner for extra people, which she later found out she didn't have enough food so she had to run (literally) to the grocery store with no one to help carry the bags. And then she had to clean up Shigure's office. This caused her to be late for work so she had to put in two extra hours to make up for it. She looked at her watch.

"1:30, you've got to be kidding me." Tohru thought out loud. "I still have a lot of homework to do." Tohru sighed and headed back to the house. She only turned on a single light when she began to work on her homework downstairs in the living room, completely exhausted. She drank some green tea to wake her up, but it didn't really help all that much. She was able to finish a good portion of her homework but with how tired she was, she was barely aware of what she was writing.

"So… tired, I have to finish my homework, mom, please… help…" Tohru drifted off to sleep after that, all over her biology homework (a/n: that's usually what knocks me out . ).

* * *

**Hey, remember when I said the other chapters would be longer? I guess I was lying seeing how this one ended up very short, but oh well, I made this short so other chapters could be longer (hopefully). Haha, anyway please review.**


	3. The cherry on top

**Okay well, uh... hmmmm... I would say read and review but I think we've all herd that enough, I should try and find away to make it intersting...**

** easeplay eadray anday eviewray, ifay ouyay on'tday understanday igay atinlay enthay atthay indakay ucksay ecauseay iay owknay oundsay ikelay otaltay etardray  
**

* * *

"TOHRU!" 

"AH! HUH! WHAT!" Tohru awoke with a start and stared up at Shigure looking down on her.

"Tohru, are you alright? It's not like you to crash on the living room table." Shigure said hovering over Tohru.

"Huh?" Tohru said still only half awake. That's when she stared at the unfinished homework before her. "AHHHH! My homework! I wasn't able to finish!" Tohru said quickly writing down some more facts from her text book.

"You better hurry or you're going to be late for school." Shigure said noticing the time. "Yuki and Kyo are probably already there."

"EH?!?!" Tohru shrieked. "I can't believe I fell asleep! I'm so stupid!" Tohru said rushing to complete her homework. She jotted down a few more words then stuffed them in her bag as she rushed out of the house, not even bothering with breakfast, in her wrinkled uniform (considering she had slept in it that night).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tohru burst into the room grasping everyone's attention. She was frantic with her hair all messed up, she was breathing heavily and her clothes were out of order. She was clutching her bag to her chest with edges of frayed papers sticking out. Yuki and Kyo looked at her with shock; they had never seen Tohru like this before. They always considered her to be able to handle anything. So seeing her like this was a big surprise.

"Ah, Tohru, glad you could finally join us." Her sensei said marking her down as tardy on the attendance sheet. "Take a seat." Tohru nodded and collapsed in a desk right behind Uo's and right next to Hana's with the window on the other side of her. Everyone else in the class seemed to have lost interest in her but Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana were all looking at her with very concerned eyes. Tohru didn't notice it, however. She was too busy trying to get her homework straight and unwrinkled and trying to catch up on the notes she had missed while she was tardy.

Uo and Hana both shot Kyo and Yuki death glares that made a shiver run up and down their spine. They turned away to face their Sensei again, still concerned about Tohru, but they didn't worry for her too much. They figured, Tohru was Tohru, perfect. She can do anything! Or was that Kim Possible? Even so, Tohru could conquer anything in her way, right?

During history class, two periods before lunch, Tohru began to feel light-headed. She remembered she hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, and the only thing she for dinner last night was half a sandwich in the midst of all her running around and cleaning up.

"Um, excuse me, Sensei; may I be excused for a moment?" Tohru asked raising her hand. She nodded and then went back to writing on the board. Tohru walked out of the room with an unreadable look on her face. At last that's how it felt to Yuki and Kyo as they watched her walk out the door. Tohru wobbled down to the nearest vending machine and looked for any money she had on her. Nothing. Tohru stared longingly at the snacks that were imprisoned behind a glass wall. Tohru couldn't take it anymore as her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

"Need some help?" Tohru looked up at the mysterious voice.

"Eh… EH! Sensei! I-I'm sorry for leaving your class like that, it's just, I hadn't had breakfast and I wasn't able to concentrate and was only trying to help myself focus more and-"

"Shhhhhhh," Her teacher said looking down at her with a slight amusement. "Don't worry about it… here." She said handing Tohru a couple of dollars.

"Oh no! I just couldn't!"

"Of course you can, now take it." Tohru hesitantly lifted her hand up to grab the money.

"Thank you very much." Tohru said bowing as she bought a couple of snacks from the vending machine.

"Come on Tohru, I want to talk to you." Tohru nodded and followed her teacher to the picnic tables outside. Once they sat down Tohru ripped into her bag of chips hungrily. Not exactly a nutritious breakfast, but it was food.

"Tohru, you may not know it but I am pretty close with the Sohmas. I've heard quite a bit about you from Shigure, Ayame and Hatori." Tohru's eyes widened. "I also know that you are living in Shigure's house, is that correct?"

Tohru nodded, still shocked as she ate another chip.

"I know a lot about your situation and after seeing you in class and hearing about you, I have to admit, I worry about you."

"Huh?"

"Listen, your grades have been dropping ever so slightly lately, and it seems the homework you hand in is always half-ass. You also haven't been turning in all of your assignments lately, which is also affecting your grades significantly." Tohru's face turned even more solemn then it already was. She fiddled with the bag of chips in her lap. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But I don't think it's because you're not trying, I think it's because you are trying too hard. I don't think any other girl could do what you do, but please, try not to over-exert yourself."

Tohru nodded again. She couldn't believe this was happening. At first it was just a drama grade and now this?

"Alright, well then, let's get back to class, alright?"

"Yes." They stood up and began to walk toward the classroom with her words still ringing in Tohru's ears. "Sensei, thank you very much."

Her teacher seemed surprised at the girl's politeness, but smiled and nodded in return.

"Oh, uh, Sensei, could you help me with one more thing?"

* * *

**Okay just ignore me about chapter length, just be glad I didn't post this as a one shot XP just review the darn story, okay?**


	4. I drank some stuff

**-snickers evily- now we get to the fun part haha, anyway I've asked the evr famous threesome to come down and say it for me**

**Tohru: that's right!**

**Yuki and Kyo: Whatever**

**Tohru: Adrianne does not own Fruits basket!**

**yes, it's so sad :(**

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

"…All I'm saying Shigure is go easy on the girl she is under a lot of stress, try not to be too much of a pig. Okay?"

"Oh Mayu, you're being ridiculous, Tohru is perfectly fine, we treat her like the flower she is here." Shigure could almost feel her roll her eyes.

"Whatever, just be careful, okay?"

"Yea, yea. Bye Mayu." Shigure hung up and headed to the living room to see Yuki and Kyo practically having panic attacks in the living room, pacing back and forth and biting their nails.

"You know you two could stand to lighten up, although if it keeps you occupied as opposed to killing my house…"

"Stupid dog, we're worried about Ms. Honda."

"Tohru?"

"Yea. First she came in late and looked like a real mess, then she looked like she was about to collapse later that day. And then, after school she runs off campus without even bothering to talk to us or her two other friends." Kyo said.

"At first we thought she was meeting up with them but then they asked us where she was going and by that time she was long gone. And I know for a fact she doesn't have work today."

"Will you two stop worrying? Tohru's a big girl she can take care of herself." Although he himself was having second thoughts, especially after that phone call with Mayu.

"Yea, well I'm not so sure."

Shigure laughed a little at the two teenage boys' foolishness, but was secretly very worried about Tohru himself. "Tell you what, we'll go look for her if she's not back soon, alright?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_-RING-RING-RING-_

"Come on… answer the phone damnit!" Kyo said clutching the phone book in his hands. Kyo was disappointed to hear no answer and slammed down the phone out of frustration. "Damn! Neither, of them are there." Kyo said referring to Tohru's friends.

"That's it, we need to find her." Yuki said.

"You're right." Kyo said cringing. "Shigure, You comin'?"

"Uh…"

_Knock knock_

Both boys rushed to the door and flung it open. What they saw next was enough to make them have a heart attack. It was Tohru with Uo and Hana. Both boys sighed in relief.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kyo cried.

"Oh, ya know, here, there." Tohru said. Her face was occupied by a large giddy smile that didn't seem to belong on her face.

"Uh…" Kyo and Yuki both said in unison as Tohru staggered inside the house.

"We found her on the streets of town just totally hammered."

"WHAT!?" They said again.

"You mean, Tohru is…"

"That's right." Uo said with a glare on her face. Yuki and Kyo both looked over at Tohru who gave alight _hiccup_ and then began to walk over to Yuki and Kyo.

"Tohru! There you are! These two have been worried sick!" Shigure said walking into the room.

"Really? They can't do laundry without me?" Tohru said in a strangely innocent tone. Yuki and Kyo felt a twinge of guilt as she said that. "You guys… you guys are so nice, to be worried –hic- for me."

"Tohru, Tohru are you… Drunk?!?" Shigure asked coming in closer. "Oh Tohru, you reek of Sake! What were you thinking!"

"I never knew you knew Sensei! She's a real nice lady, she told me not to over exercise myself…" Tohru stumbled a little, being caught by Uo and Hana.

"Over exercise?" Yuki asked still not believing this was Tohru.

"Well yea! I mean… you guys can't pick up for yourselves, like, at all. Wooooooo! And so I end up having to do all of your stuff, and then all of my stuff and then I don't have time to do all of my stuff and then you guys don't do stuff, so then I have to do even more stuff! Stuff… stuff, stuff, stuff…" Tohru chanted. "But I got to say you guys are really, really nice too! I mean I get to live here in this house filled with stuff…" Tohru said picking up an object on the entry table and examining it.

"Alright Tohru, let's take you to bed." Uo said grabbing her arm and leading her up the stairs.

Tohru just nodded and staggered up the stairs, stumbling every so often.

"G'night everybody!" Tohru called down to the three boys.

Shigure, Yuki and Kyo just stood there with their mouths completely open for about five minutes.

"What… what just happened?" Kyo asked finally coming back to his senses.

"I… I'm not quite sure. I didn't even know Tohru knew what alcohol was, much less that she would drink it. And at her age too, wouldn't they have checked I.D. or something?" Shigure said.

"Maybe, maybe we finally pushed her over the edge. We have been getting kind of sloppy lately." Yuki said.

"Yea… I guess I should try and stop going through so many clothes…" Kyo began.

"And I should stop throwing you through doors."

"YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Boys, behave please. But there is truth in that. Try setting up maybe, a fighting time or something and let's keep outside, okay?"

"Like you're one to talk Shigure, have you seen your office?" Kyo retorted.

"Yes, it's quite lovely."

"Only because Ms. Honda cleaned up all the garbage in it." Yuki stated coldly.

"Alright, alright. We all have things to work on. Let's do it for Tohru, okay?" Shigure said giving in.

Both boys nodded failing to notice the two girls hidden behind the wall listening to every word they had said. Uo and Hana smiled at each other figuring they didn't have to do anything after all and exited the house with Tohru sound asleep in bed.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is really short... aw well, you'll just have to deal with that now won't you**


	5. Such simple minded creatures

**Last chapter, woohoo! Again this a slightly pointless story but when things get in my head it's hard to get them out XP**

**cough cough cough cough cough review cough cough cough cough damn allergies**

* * *

Tohru headed downstairs with the usual gleam in her eyes. She began preparing breakfast when she heard a door slide open and some footsteps hurriedly follow.

"Oh! Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said smiling brightly.

"Good morning, Tohru." He said not as enthusiastically as her, but then again who could? "I was just about to take my laundry basket into the laundry room, do you mind opening the door for me?"

"Oh, no problem, Kyo." Tohru said opening up the door for him.

"Thanks." Kyo said heading inside.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Honda."

"Good morning Yuki!" Tohru said greeting the silver-haired teen with a smile.

"Listen, I'm going to another student council meeting today so I won't be having dinner tonight." Yuki said sitting down at the table.

"Same here, I'm staying at Shishou's place tonight." Kyo said as he walked into the room.

"Well, Tohru, looks like it's just the two of us tonight."

"Oh, good morning Shigure!" Tohru said shocked that he had come out of no where.

"Tell you what, it really is a pain to deal with all those dishes for just two people. I'll order out for some bento tonight. Besides, don't you have work today?"

Tohru nodded. "Alright, sounds good!" She said leaving the three boys in the living room as she went inside the kitchen to gather up breakfast.

Tohru came back and placed the food on the table and sat down around the table. "You know I haven't seen the two of you fight in awhile. Have you two finally gotten along?" Tohru asked with a bright smile.

"No." was the answer that came from both of the two boys.

"You don't see them fight because of my master plan!" Shigure began. Tohru was intrigued but Yuki and Kyo just groaned. "You see you don't see them fight because they have scheduled their fights in advance! So they are not allowed to fight before or after or they pay for any damages they've done from their own pocket." Shigure said triumphantly.

"What happens if we can't pay?" Kyo said indignantly.

"Oh well then until you earned the money I would love to hear about your stay at the main house." Shigure grinned wickedly causing both Kyo and Yuki to shudder unpleasantly.

"Oh, well, that's good too, I guess." Tohru said cheerfully with a lopsided grin. "Well, I'm going to head off to school; I have a meeting with Sensei today. Bye Shigure, see you at school Yuki, Kyo!" Tohru said grabbing her bag and rushing out of the room. All three sported smiles, as small as they were, until she had left the house.

"She acts like nothing happened." Kyo said sharply. It had been one week since the… incident with Tohru.

"Well, she didn't remember much when she woke up." Yuki responded.

"Just let her be, I'm sure she'll be fine, we're just going to have to keep a close on her from now on."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Well, Tohru, it's good to see you back on your feet. All your missing assignments are now officially turned in." Mayu said as she filed a few papers.

"Thank goodness." Tohru let out a sigh of relief.

"So, how did your drama project go?"

"Ha! You should have seen it!" Uo's voice cut into the gentle air. "I didn't know she could act that well!" Uo continued patting Tohru on the head.

"Yes, it was quite a sight." Hana said coming out of nowhere, startling their teacher a bit.

"Yes, well, I got a good grade on my project and even though it was kind of a mean trick, I think they be a little bit more careful around the house. Yuki and Kyo don't break out into fights whenever there is a simple argument." Tohru said with a smile.

"Besides, I don't think you could handle being mean to those guys, which would have been your only other option if you were to get a good grade in drama." Uo said laughing at the thought of Tohru pretending to snap at Yuki and Kyo and then breaking down crying after a few seconds.

"So in the end, more good came out of it then bad." Mayu said crossing her arms trying to picture Shigure's face when Tohru walked in acting completely wasted.

"Yes! Although I would have to say having Sake poured onto my clothes wasn't exactly a pleasant experience." Tohru confessed.

"Yea, well, neither is coaching you on how to act drunk for three hours." Uo said lightly hitting the back of Tohru's head.

Everyone laughed lightly as Yuki and Kyo walked by the classroom, looking intrigued by the conversation.

"What's so funny?!" Kyo asked coldly as Uo and Hana snickered as they both walked by.

"Nothing Kyo-koi, you wouldn't understand…" Uo said.

"What wouldn't I understand?" He asked haughtily cringing at the nickname.

Uo grabbed Tohru's arm while Hana grabbed the other sauntering out of the room with Tohru in their hands. "…Because you too are so simple-minded." Uo sighed laughing along with Hana, Mayu and even Tohru who let out a little chuckle leaving Yuki and Kyo with a very confused looks n their faces.

End.

* * *

**Wooooo! End of story, anyway here are some explanations I held off on telling throughtout the story just so it wouldn't get spoiled and a few clarifications:**

**The assignment- We actually had to do that in my drama class and it was really fun! I totally freaked out my friends and it was awesome XD I started wondering what if the Fruits basket characters had to do it. I considered including everyone in the project (kyo, yuki, Uo, Hana) but it seemed to me that the only person who would care enough about the assignment to actually do it would be Tohru. Spinning off that I figured it would have been funny to see Tohru snap angrily at everyone and to see their reactions only when that occured to me that would be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay out of character, for those of you who have read the manga, that would be confirmed in volume 15... so I decided to go on the drunk thing cause it seemed like the only thing Tohru would be able to do.**

**I also wanted to do the drunk thing because to Tohru she wouldn't have possibly been able to be mean so she just need the three sohma boys to open their eyes a little to her situation in a case where they could consider what she said on any level that they wanted to. She gave them a choice, was she talking or was it the liquor and sense she would never ever confront anyone ever this seemed like a good way to approach it**

** Okay well the explantions ended up being longer then the actual story XD **

**eviewray!**


End file.
